


Snowfall

by lovely_local_dreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cats, High School Aged, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Snow, Winter, platonic, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_local_dreamer/pseuds/lovely_local_dreamer
Summary: The snow was falling, Josh hadn't brought his hat, and Tyler was lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if the tags trigger you. Stay safe.

The snow was softly falling, the sky a light orange reflection of the city. A blanket of white covered every roof, street, and lawn. It seemed the entire world was quiet. It was december, and it was peaceful.

Josh hadn't brought his hat to work, although he probably should have. He was walking down the street from Ruby Café towards his apartment, and his ears were freezing. He felt like his multiple layers of clothing were useless as he felt the cool air snake its way to his body.

Tyler was lost. Literally. He was watching the snow fall, and wandering the field near his home, and he just. Got lost. His phone was dead and he didn't know how to call his parents as all the stores had closed early. He hadn't seen a soul in ages.

Josh just really wanted to be at home with his cat and under a thick comforter with the heater blasting. Unfortunately he still had about twenty minutes left until his house. The cars that periodically passed were taunting him it seemed, mocking his lack of thinking ahead.

Looking up every once in awhile to make sure he wasn't walking the wrong way, Josh was ducking his head between his shoulders, cursing himself for not bringing a warmer jacket.

Tyler had finally found a street, although he didn't know which one. He wasn't dumb enough to try and stop a car in the middle of the night, but he was dumb enough to approach the lone figure hunched over in the snow.

"Hey!" Tyler's voice was lost in the wind, "HEY!"

Josh squinted into the freezing air, looking for the source of the noise, seeing no one.

Tyler had broken into a quick jog, trying to get the attention of the person. "Hey!"

Josh turned behind him, seeing something vaguely through the snow. He slowed his walking a bit. The figure came closer quickly, and reached his side in moments. Josh would've been worried, but how scary can a person in a panda hoodie and polka dot parka be?

Tyler finally caught up, noting the fluffy pink hair with snowflakes sprinkled on it. "Hi, I'm so sorry, but what road is this? I really need to get home and my phone died and my parents are probably worried sick, and I'm so lost-" Tyler stopped and realized how fast he was talking. "What road is this?" He repeated, slowly this time.

Josh thought for a moment before responding, "oh um, North Picturesque Way. At least, I'm fairly sure." The stranger thought for a moment, scrunching up his face before looking around.

"I don't suppose you know where Lovely Drive is, do you?"

"No not at all, sorry."

The polka dot clad boy cursed quietly."Do you have a phone I could borrow?"

Josh reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out. It was low on battery, but it would have to do. Josh swiped to the calling app, the number pad open and ready.

Tyler took the phone, relieved beyond belief. "God, I can't thank you enough, you really saved me dude. My parents would've skinned me if I weren't home before tomor-" Tyler's smile immediately fell from his face. "It's dead."

Josh actually laughed at this; the stranger just had no luck. While Josh's eyes were closed giggling, the boy started crying.

He quickly sobered up, gingerly reached out to touch the stranger who was now sitting with his head between his knees in the snow.

"Hey, um. Gosh I don't know how to deal with this. It's just dead, and I'm already on my way home, I can charge it real quick. You could come home with me to do it. Not like that, I mean you're really cute, but you're probably not in the best mind frame for that. Unless you want to, but again, not the best idea RIGHT right now, you know?" Tyler was grinning up at his rambling. "Sorry. Do you want to walk home with me real quick and then we can call whoever?"

"Please."

So the two were off, Tyler explaining his situation, Josh talking about his cat, both laughing before realizing they didn't know the other's name (and then introducing themselves, obviously)

Finally, they made it to Josh's house, and while his phone charged, Josh fed Honey. Tyler called his parents,who after talking to (interrogating) Josh, told him to just stay until morning, since the storm was picking up anyway. And so the two boys sat on the couch, playing with Josh's cat, talking about everything and nothing.

Several times they ended up in giggle fits, cackling at the tiniest hint of a joke. They made cocoa and talked about serious things too. Tyler felt sympathy but not pity when Josh talked about being kicked out of his home, which Josh appreciated. Tyler talked about his struggle with mental disorders, and still not knowing what he was struggling with. And then Josh's cat flew past the room and they were laughing again.

Obviously, they gave each other their numbers, and promised to talk again. And they did. Over the next month, Josh seemed to become a semi permanent resident of the Joseph household, and Tyler was to the point where Honey greeted him when he arrived. 

In that month, the two became stronger friends than either had ever had before. They were practically joined at the hip. 

Then, one particularly snowy night, the snow already about a foot high, Tyler was outside again. Josh hadn't been answering his calls, and his parents were out of town for a few days. He had decided that the open air would clear his head, and muddled thoughts swimming around. Everything he thought about, good or bad, linked back to something bad, and he suddenly didn't enjoy the first thought anymore. If he thought about his old middle school friends, he thought about his middle school bullies, and was upset again. His plants linked to his first panic attack (which had occurred while hiking). He literally couldn't escape.

And so he had wandered into the night, feeling low and numb and grey. He had the same outfit on as the night he met Josh, but Tyler was avoiding thinking of Josh at all costs. He didn't want Josh to be tainted with being linked to something bad. He was dodging calls now, not wanting human interaction. He just wanted his thoughts to stop. He wanted them to stop. 

He knew it wasn't practical, and that people would be hurt, but he was in a slump, and in the words of Dr. Seuss, unslumping yourself is not easily done. Tyler liked Dr. Seuss. So did his middle school self, but his middle school self also self harmed a lot, so those things were linked now. 

“Fuck.” Tyler whispered, his voice being lost into the air. He just wanted to stop thinking of bad things. He had to stop thinking of bad things. Pulling out his phone, he saw twelve missed calls from Josh. Twelve was the age he tried to kill himself. He remembered the kids laughing because he had failed. He wasn't gonna fail this time. 

He dialed his parents’ number, but they didn't answer. He left a voicemail, in the happiest time he could muster, and told then he loved them. He repeated this several times, before saying he needed the thoughts to stop, trying to explain that this was his only option. 

Then his phone rang, Josh and Honey popping up on the dim screen. Tyler hesitated before answering. 

“TYLER WHY DID YOU CALL ME ARE YOU OKAY YOU NEVER CALL ME IT'S ALWAYS A TEXT WHAT'S WRONG" 

“I'm fine I just wanted to say hi.” 

“Oh.” Josh was quiet for a moment. “Hi.” 

And they talked for about a half hour, about everything and nothing. Tyler had been walking the whole time, flinching against the wind, knowing exactly where to go. 

“Ty? You've been quiet for a lil while what's up?” And with that simple question, Tyler smiled a sad smile, and shed a few tears. 

“Yeah I got distracted by the snow.”

“It's beautiful, huh? I'm outside right now looking at it.” Josh rambled for a few minutes about the wonderland, before noticed Tyler's silence again. “Baby boy what's wrong. You can tell me.”

“I love you Josh.”

“Tyler?” It was silent. Tyler was crying heavily now, not a sound escaping him. “Ty.” He leaned his head back on the cold concrete of the bridge, sitting with his face to the sky. “Tyler please you're scaring me, what's going on?” 

“Josh, will you give Honey a hug for me? And a ton of treats like I always do even though she's just being cute?”

“Tyler, you can come over tomorrow and do it yourself, right? Come over tomorrow.”

“I really do love you Josh. You're the best friend I've ever had.”

“Come over right now Tyler, please.” 

“I'm sorry. I know this is bad but I can't think of anything else.” His tears were leaving icy streaks on his face. 

“Ty please where are you I'll come get you please please please where are you?” 

Tyler sat up, talking one final look at the pastel orange sky. 

“Bye, Josh.” And then he hung up.

Josh frantically dialed 911, relaying all the information he had, which wasn't much to go on, but he tried anyway. He redialed Tyler over and over, not receiving an answer.

Tyler looked at the blanket of quiet all around him, at the road, about seven stories away. He felt quiet like the snow; peaceful for once with the knowledge of his intentions. With one final look at the wonders around him, he closed his eyes and jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> YO SAME RULES AS ALWAYS THIS IS FICTION YALL. You have other choices. Please don't end your life, okay? I love you. Talk to me on tumblr at t-a-x-i-c-a-b if you need.  
> Stay safe you guys.
> 
> Also I didn't proof read this oops


End file.
